Sedução, Corrupção e Whisky
by Anja das Trevas
Summary: A esperteza de uma garota, a honra de um homem e, o sabor inconfudivel do Whisky


Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha e Cia Ltda. não me pertence (¬.¬) mas o Whisky sim

PS: Não dêem muito credito histórico a esta fic. No Japão feudal não existia Whisky muito menos proibição contra ele... e não reparem se a personalidade do Houjou estiver um pouquinho alterada...

Boa leitura...

O cenário é uma pequena e unida comunidade feudal.

O ano é 1801...

primavera...

os passarinhos cantam...

o sol brilha no céu...

as donas de casa estendem roupas no varal...

e, no bosque

reina a mais completa paz...

ou não?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Nunca

- Mas...

- Quantas vezes ainda terei que responder?

- Mas Kagome...

- Pela última vez Houjou, não

- Eu prometo que não vai doer nada... não há por que você ter medo...

- Houjou, por que você não entende que eu o vejo apenas como amigo?

- Eu estou te oferecendo o que todas as garotas das redondezas imploram e você recusa? Por que Kagome? Diga-me ao menos por quê!

- Pare de besteiras Houjou, eu repito, para mim você é apenas um amigo de infância e nada mais, por favor, não insista mais neste assunto.

- Afinal Kagome, você está esperando o que? O príncipe encantado?

- Eu estou esperando apenas que você desista desta idéia, eu não vou me _casar_ com você e não há como eu voltar atrás com minha decisão.

Dizendo isso Kagome continuou a caminhar pela mata, tomando cuidado para não deixar rastros, o local para onde estava se dirigindo deveria continuar no mais completo sigilo ou haveria encrenca com os "soldadinhos" do senhor do feudo. O caminho até o destino dos garotos era longo e propositalmente difícil de ser percorrido, a mata era demasiadamente densa e era fácil perder-se.

Houjou ainda procurava algum ponto para usar como referência para indicar se estavam próximos ou não quando Kagome estancou diante de uma enorme arvore.

- Faça silêncio agora Houjou, a não ser que queira ganhar uma flechada no traseiro.

Dito isto, do tronco oco da árvore á frente, a garota retirou um arco e uma longa flecha, mirou em algum lugar a frente, e atirou. O rapaz apenas ouviu o ar sendo cortado.

A resposta do sinal não tardou, vindo como um agudo assovio.

Com a chegada do aviso esperado, Kagome continuou o caminho sempre em frente, sendo seguida de perto por Houjou. Por fim, após uma descida íngreme, chegaram a um pequeno galpão, quase que completamente escondido pelas arvores que o cercavam.

- Vovô Myouga! Vovô Higurashi!

Ouvindo o chamado, dois simpáticos idosos saíram do interior da construção, sendo o segundo um pouco mais magro que o primeiro.

- Eu não consigo acreditar que sua prima permitiu que você saísse, em especial em companhia do menino Houjou, Kagome.

Disse Myouga, olhando malicioso para Houjou e piscando para Kagome.

- E quem disse que não estou no meu quarto?

Foi a vez de Kagome dar uma piscadela. Sua prima Sango e seu irmão Souta, que agora estava negociando com **eles**, eram sua única família, conseqüentemente eram muito unidos e Sango com seus 20 anos, apenas dois a mais que Kagome, agia como se fosse a mãe desta, agindo superprotetoramente.

- Pobre Sango, ela tem sangue nas veias e não Whisky como nós, ela não compreende muito bem os negócios da família.

Pronunciou o senhor Higurashi com um falso ar de lamentação.

- Não diga isso Higurashi-sama, ela apenas se preocupa com a Kagome.

Foi à vez de Houjou falar, pois já estava cansado de ser excluído do grupo.

- Está cada vez mais arriscado vir até aqui então não vamos perder tempo com conversas, temos que trabalhar, o Whisky Black Feudal nos espera.

Cortou Kagome entrando na construção, nela havia um destilador para fazer a preciosa bebida alcoólica e vários barris que transbordavam com o liquido dourado. A garota se aproximou de um destes barris, tirou-lhe a tampa e sentiu o aroma da forte bebida, recém destilada.

- Para mim parece perfeito – falou a garota enquanto procurava um velho caneco de estanho para experimentar o liquido – Delicioso, levaremos dois barris para a cidade amanhã durante a noite e daqui a três semanas virá um comerciante de uma cidade próxima buscar outros dez.

Os dois senhores apenas acenaram concordando enquanto Kagome buscava mais lenha para o destilador e Houjou trazia para dentro da rude construção mais alguns sacos de cereais.

O Whisky Black Feudal era o melhor da região, sendo produzido apenas por parte dos integrantes da família Higurashi, estes enriqueceriam facilmente com exportação da bebida para as cidades mais distantes, que pagavam pequenas fortunas por cada barril. Porém agora o Whisky era praticamente ilegal. Os senhores de todos os feudos próximos, com sua sede cada vez maior por moedas de ouro, resolveram por sobre a apreciada bebida cada vez mais taxas, até que, com a produção desta, houvessem apenas prejuízos.

Nesta época a maioria dos produtores de Whisky desistiram da bebida, foram poucos os que restaram, entre eles o Black Feudal, que traficava o liquido para não pagar os impostos. E agora Souta estava tentando negociar com os senhores feudais para que não fosse mais preciso destilar os cereais no meio da mata ou negociar barris na calada da noite.

O tempo passou depressa e com o cair da tarde os jovens resolveram voltar, Myouga e Vovô Higurashi iriam passar a noite ali. 

Quando Kagome começou a subir pelo íngreme caminho de volta para a parte da floresta pela qual viera, Myouga reparou nas roupas da neta. Kagome sempre detestou longos quimonos, ela os achava demasiadamente quentes e incomodativos, em especial para caminhar na floresta, então para pânico de sua prima Sango, uma fiel zeladora dos bons costumes, ela costumava usar um estranho quimono curto, verde e branco, que deixava entrever bem demais as pernas bem torneadas da moça.

- Isso não está certo.

Comentou Myouga com seu companheiro que concordou com um leve aceno e, ao ver o jovem Houjou também observando as pernas da neta soltou apenas um suspiro e adentrou novamente na construção, sendo seguido do outro senhor.

Enquanto isto Kagome e Houjou já se encontravam na mata e, percebendo que estavam sozinhos, o rapaz novamente dirigiu-se a garota:

- Kagome, você realmente não sente nenhum interesse em mim?

- Houjou, por favor, pare com esta idéia absurda de casamento.

- Pense bem, nós poderíamos cuidar da destilaria juntos, eu sei que você não gosta de mim tanto quanto eu gosto de você mas quem sabe, com o tempo...

- Não, nunca.

- Não diga isso Kagome, eu vou te mostrar como você vai gostar.

Dizendo isto, o garoto agarrou Kagome em um forte abraço e a beijou, no inicio com carinho e depois, percebendo que a garota não correspondia, ele começou a beija-la cada vez mais furiosamente.

Acuada, e sem saber o que fazer, Kagome deu um preciso golpe nas partes baixas do rapaz que jogou-se no chão gemendo de dor. Aproveitando-se da situação, a garota começou a afastar-se em direção a aldeia, pela primeira vez em muitos anos estava temendo o amigo, o olhar que antes transmitia ternura e segurança agora pareciam cobertos apenas de desejo.

Houjou, vendo que sua "presa" estava tentando fugir, levantou-se, já esquecendo-se da dor, e começou a andar em direção a garota, por fim, quando Kagome começou a correr, iniciou-se uma verdadeira perseguição pela mata.

A garota conseguia desviar dos obstáculos com facilidade, o rapaz era bastante rápido e os dois conheciam a floresta como a palma de suas mãos.

Por fim Houjou cansou-se da "brincadeira" e resolveu acabar logo com o "jogo", prensando Kagome contra uma árvore. A garota tentou libertar-se, sem resultado, o garoto era muito maior e mais forte do que ela e a lançou no chão.

Gritar era inútil, não havia ninguém para ouvi-la, seus braços estavam presos acima de sua cabeça pelas mãos de Houjou, que também estava sobre as suas pernas, enfim não havia como fugir.

- Houjou, você não vai fazer isso, se meu irmão não o matar eu mesma farei isso.

O rapaz, não lhe dando ouvidos começou a inclinar-se lentamente em direção aos lábios da moça para beija-la, porém percebeu que ela abria os lábios, e com a intenção de morde-lo.

- Você não vai me morder Kagome!

- Pode apostar que sim!

Não se dando por vencido, o garoto prendeu os dentes na gola da roupa de Kagome e, deu um forte puxão, rasgando completamente a blusa da jovem, que ficou com os seios descobertos.


End file.
